Fait divers
by rickiss
Summary: Tout à coup, ses souvenirs étaient vidés de leurs couleurs, de leur saveur. Car aujourd'hui, les rires n'étaient pas de mise. La joie pas permise.


Bonjour,

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue errer par ici pour vous livrer un petit texte.

L'inspiration est venue subitement, et j'ai écrit cet OS avec frénésie… J'espère qu'il vous touchera.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles en gras sont celles de la chanson _Après toi_ de Christophe Willem.

 **Rating** : K +

Mille mercis à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre, à ceux qui découvrent mes écrits pour la première fois, à ceux qui viennent les relire… Merci à vous tous.

* * *

 **Fait divers**

* * *

« Un héros dans le firmament » - par Celestia McDoffurm pour _La plume cendrée_

 _Ce soir, c'est une page qui se tourne. Tout un peuple qui pleure. Il est parti. Parti illuminer d'autres cieux, parti voler sous d'autres nuages. Le héros de plusieurs générations, celui qui semblait n'être venu au monde que pour tous nous sauver, s'en est parti. Sans bruit, sans éclat, mais avec toute la dignité qui l'a toujours accompagné_ […]

* * *

« Un dernier scandale avant le tomber de rideau » - par Rita Skeeter pour _La Gazette du Sorcier_

 _Son nom est sur toutes les lèvres ce soir, et le monde sorcier bruissera encore pendant de longues semaines de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, le trépas d'un « grand sorcier » -comme plusieurs le désignent-, c'est triste. Mais ce qui est sans doute encore plus triste, c'est le scandale qui entache cette disparition. Car, bien que le Ministère ait évoqué, dans son communiqué officiel (voir encadré en page 5) « une fin paisible, entouré de ses proches », votre investigatrice, qui n'a d'autre but que la recherche de la vérité, peut vous révéler en exclusivité dans ces pages que tout n'est pas aussi limpide qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. Bien sûr, les amis du héros (voir témoignages pages 12 à 14) vous dresseront un portrait flamboyant de celui qui a su marquer les esprits depuis bien des années, mais d'autres, dont votre humble servante, ne manqueront pas de souligner les rumeurs qui_ […]

* * *

« Retour sur la vie d'un sorcier pas comme les autres » - par Olivier Dubois pour _Vif d'or magazine_

 _On pourrait parler du joueur talentueux qu'il fut. Ou de l'étudiant brave, amical et courageux que j'ai connu. On pourrait aussi disserter sur sa brillante carrière au sein du Ministère. Il y aurait tant à dire sur lui. Mais j'ai envie, pour une fois, de me livrer à vous, lecteurs, de façon plus personnelle pour vous parler de l'ami qu'il fut, car_ […]

* * *

« Adieu l'ami » - Edito de Luna Lovegood, rédactrice en chef du _Chicaneur_ – Edition spéciale

[…] _Les mots manquent. Que dire ? Qu'écrire ? Tout était là, dans nos cœurs._ […]

* * *

« La magie n'est plus ! » - Courrier du lecteur de _WitchMag_

[…] _sans le connaître personnellement, c'était évidemment un modèle, un héros, pour nous, et jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant_ […]

 _Mon cœur saigne ce soir ! Comme celui de tout un peuple. Nous venons de perdre sans doute le plus grand héros que notre monde ait connu, et j'ai l'impression que nous ne nous remettrons jamais de_ […]

[…] _hébétude, incompréhension, désolation_ […]

 _Toutes nos pensées vont à sa famille, bien sûr, à ses amis, mais aussi à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière qui perd ce soir un grand_ […]

* * *

 _Communiqué officiel sur le décès de H.J. Potter_ \- par Percy Weasley, Ministre de la Magie

 _C'est avec un immense chagrin que tout le cabinet du Ministère de la Magie vous annonce la disparition de l'Auror Potter, en ce jour du 13 novembre 20XX. Il était non seulement un sorcier de grande valeur, mais également un mari, un père, un ami, un collègue exceptionnel_ […] _Une cérémonie funéraire se tiendra samedi 15 novembre à_ […]

* * *

Draco Malefoy ne voulait pas venir. Mais c'était juste comme si son corps n'avait pas écouté son cœur, et l'avait mené ici malgré lui. Planté devant la porte de l'immense demeure de style victorien, il sentait son cœur battre avec une frénésie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Planté là, il se demanda s'il allait prendre racine, s'user la rétine à force de fixer cette porte massive de bois bordeaux. Bordeaux, bordel ! Quelle couleur fade, insipide… Le sorcier blond fronça le nez en une grimace réprobatrice, creusant un peu plus profondément la petite ride qui séparait son visage, entre ses deux yeux. Pourquoi bordeaux ? Du rouge, ça oui, il aurait compris.

Il aimait le rouge. Une couleur franche, nette, violente. Une couleur qui vient des tripes, qui vous crache au visage ce qu'elle a à dire.

Noir, aussi, il aurait saisi. C'était de circonstance, en plus, non ? Son humeur, son humour, en tout cas, collaient parfaitement à cette couleur. Le noir du non-retour, de l'encre qui marque le point final après le mot _fin_. Okay, noir, il aurait été pour aussi.

Mais bordeaux ? Vert, oui, encore, ça aurait d'une parfaite ironie. Un beau doigt d'honneur à la procession qui se glissait, en long serpent sifflant, dans les entrailles de la dernière demeure du héros. Bal des faux-culs, qui venaient sans doute autant par curiosité morbide qu'en hommage plein de déférence.

Et lui… et lui ? Lui qui n'était pas vêtu de noir. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici, alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie ?

La foule qui affluait vers la grande demeure grossissait, comme un amoncellement de nuages gris, lourds, annonçant la tempête à venir. Draco Malefoy n'était pas sûr de vouloir se trouver là, à découvert, quand l'orage éclaterait, quand le déluge arriverait.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de larme à verser, de toute façon. Pour _lui_ , là, quelle larme aurait-il eu à offrir, de toute façon ? Son visage resterait aussi sec que l'était son cœur, il en était persuadé. Mais ce serait toujours plus honnête que les larmes de façade qu'afficheraient toutes ses âmes éplorées, essorées d'un chagrin aussi convenu que déplacé.

Un couple se pressa, le bousculant au passage. L'homme se retourna vers lui pour s'excuser, et Draco n'y aurait pas fait attention si au lieu du « Pardon » attendu il n'avait saisi que ce silence surpris. Choqué. Le temps qu'il tourne enfin son regard vers le sorcier, celui-ci s'était précipité à l'intérieur, tiré par son épouse impatiente d'aller s'installer. Le monde, pressé, lui jetait bien quelques regards, étonnés, sans doute un peu outrés, troublés aussi. Amusés peut-être ? Intrigués, hé ?

Draco Malefoy finit par faire un pas en avant. Et tout son corps suivit. Il monta d'un pas leste les trois marches du perron, ôta son chapeau melon en entrant, murmura machinalement quelques mots à la personne à l'entrée, collant de près les personnes devant lui dans la file pour qu'on ne le remarque pas trop. Le hall d'entrée était de toute façon plongé dans une semi-pénombre -de circonstance, tu parles ! Un beau feu flamboyant et crépitant de rage dans une immense cheminée aurait été bien plus adapté !- et la plupart des gens, une fois entrée là, baissait la tête, adoptant une mine appropriée.

Draco retint un claquement de langue agacée. Le héros du jour lui disait souvent que ce tic lui donnait un air dédaigneux, méprisant, et ce jour-là le sorcier blond était parfaitement d'accord. Comme il les méprisait tous, ces hypocrites nimbés dans leurs dentelles sombres, la baguette en berne, entourée d'un ruban noir, et les yeux déjà humides !

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Soudain oppressé, soudain nauséeux, coincé au milieu du groupe d'inconnus qui se resserrait pour entrer dans la grande salle face à l'entrée, le blond voulut faire demi-tour pour regagner la sortie. Mais en tournant la tête, il vit que l'on refermait sur eux la lourde porte. C'est drôle : depuis l'intérieur, elle paraissait noire, et non plus bordeaux.

Comme le couvercle d'un cercueil. L'image était trop grossière pour que Draco y voie un présage ou une troublante coïncidence. Il n'avait jamais cru aux hasards, de toute façon. Tout arrivait parce que toutes nos actions nous y menaient, un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là aujourd'hui, mais il était quand même venu.

Au fond, sans doute parce qu'il devait être là.

Et si l'autre crétin était quelque part dans cette foutue maison, étendu, seul à ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette petite sauterie organisée en son honneur, c'était bien parce que toutes ses actions passées l'avaient irrémédiablement amené là, où il était, aujourd'hui.

Réprimant un soupir, Malefoy serra les bords de son chapeau melon, et rejoignit enfin les autres, qui l'avaient dépassé pour pénétrer dans la grande salle face à eux. La personne qui les avait accueillis, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, s'apprêtait à faire de même avec les doubles battants vitrés. Mais l'attendait, un sourcil interrogatif levé en guise d'invitation. Oh, pas la peine de le presser ! Ce n'était pas comme si le héros du jour était pressé, non ?

Draco attendit encore quelques secondes. Juste pour faire rager l'autre. Et puis, parce qu'il lui fallait encore un instant pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Ce courage, qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Si, tu es courageux, Malefoy. Il en fallait du courage pour vouloir protéger les tiens comme tu l'as fait._

Ta gueule, crétin ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'y étais pas, à ma place !

 _Non, c'est vrai. Ma place à moi était plus facile à tenir que la tienne, c'est sûr._

Tu parles ! Etre le héros du monde sorcier, ce ne devait pas être une sinécure, non ?

 _Ah ? Tu t'inquiètes de ce que j'ai vécu, moi ?_

Ne souris pas, abruti ! N'imprime pas ton foutu sourire sincère sur mes putains de paupières ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'endormir sans voir ton sourire…

« Monsieur ? »

Draco rouvrit les yeux en entendant l'intonation inquiète de l'inconnu, toujours planté devant les portes. Il fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, et finit par entrer, à son tour, dans ce lieu qu'on avait choisi pour dire au-revoir au héros de l'histoire.

 **Les photos, les cadres** **  
Sont pourtant bien là**

On avait dû donner nombre de réceptions dans cette vaste salle. Peut-être même des bals, où avaient brillé les plus beaux bijoux, au cou des plus belles sorcières de toute l'Angleterre. Les rires et les verres qui tintent avaient dû emplir l'espace.

 **Vestiges de gloire**

Draco pouvait presque sentir sous ses pieds le parquet ancien grincer et trembler sous les pas et les sauts agiles des danseurs il percevait presque sur l'épiderme de ses mains le froissement des robes en soie et en satin qui tournoyaient.

 **Douloureuse joie**

A ses oreilles crépitaient presque les applaudissements qui suivaient sans doute un discours, les rires éclatant comme des bulles de champagne suite à une blague décapante.

Il y était, au cœur de ces fêtes qui avaient empli de vie, de tonnerre et de bruit, cette salle au plafond haut orné de lustres brillants et de tableaux magnifiques.

Il y était… presque. Car autour de lui, aujourd'hui, aucune lumière, aucun éclat, aucun rire. Tous étaient là, debout, en noir, attendant avec solennité et un peu de gêne que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

 **Vidés de l'histoire**

Il n'y aurait ce soir ni danse, ni discours amusant, ni applaudissement. Les lumières étaient tamisées, les seuls bijoux portés se cachaient sous les robes noires, droites, sévères. Et le seul battement de vie qu'il sentait se trouvait dans sa cage thoracique. Et il ne battait pas très fort, encore.

 **Il était une fois**

Putain, Potter, elle est nase ta fête ! On n'a jamais su s'amuser chez les tiens, ou quoi ?

 _Peut-être, oui… Je ne sais pas bien, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très joyeux de mon enfance. Mais on peut quand même tenter de faire la fête, non ? S'amuser un peu, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal…_

Draco Malefoy ricana. Ouais, elle était mortelle cette fête, finalement… Mais son propre humour noir le mina, soudain. Il perdit son sourire.

Et le silence se fit soudainement. Les chuchotements s'écrasèrent sans bruit au sol. Un toussotement s'échappa encore. Quelques froissements de tissus, de mouchoirs peut-être. Non mais merde, ne sortez pas encore les larmes ! On n'a même pas entamé les festivités.

Et, apparaissant au-dessus de la foule, montés sur une estrade, le pauvre et sa sang-de-bourbe. Les visages graves, bien sûr.

 **Un Il, une Elle**

 _Oh, Draco, voyons ! Tu les appelles encore comme ça, sérieusement ? Après tout ce temps ?_

Et comment m'appelleraient-ils, eux ? Le connard ? Non parce que tu sais, le temps fait peut-être bien des choses, mais n'enlève rien aux haines fondamentales.

 _Comment peux-tu dire ça ?_

Merde ! Je peux le dire ! JE PEUX LE DIRE ! Après tout ce temps, je peux même le hurler, si je veux !

Mais Draco Malefoy n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se taisant comme tous les autres. Attendant, avec une étrange et inhabituelle anxiété que Ron Weasley ou Hermione Granger ne prenne la parole.

Ce fut elle, bien sûr, qui parla la première.

« Merci à tous d'être venus, ici, aujourd'hui… » Tu m'étonnes ! Comme s'il y avait plus passionnant à faire aujourd'hui ! Cette baraque, c'était _the place to be_ aujourd'hui.

La voix de Granger se brisa, déjà. Son époux s'approcha d'elle, imperceptiblement -il avait toujours été si protecteur. Avec elle, avec tous…

 _Avec moi, surtout, tu veux dire ?_

Oui, oui, Potter, si ça te fait plaisir ! Avec toi. Un vrai cerbère de garde, ton rouquin ! Et arrête de sourire, putain…

Et Weasley parla, à son tour. Sa voix tremblait, il était pâle comme un linge. Et pourtant, Malefoy lui trouva une force et une dignité qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà vues. Draco Malefoy trouva que Ron Weasley ne manquait pas de classe, ce jour-là.

 **Et l'Elle s'envola**

« Oui, merci d'être là. Toute notre famille, nos proches et nous-mêmes vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Ma… » Sa voix faiblit, mais courageux ancien Gryffondor, il se reprit : « Ma sœur vous prie de l'excuser de ne pas être là parmi nous. Je pense que vous comprenez… »

Qui pouvait ne pas comprendre ? Ou plutôt, qui n'avait pas entendu les rumeurs, vu ces sales traînées de poudre salir les derniers instants du héros et de son entourage ?

D'ailleurs, autour de Draco, les chuchotements, imperceptibles chatouillements désagréables, à l'odeur nauséabonde, reprenaient déjà. Pia pia pia… Cancan et va et vient… Excédé, le blond leva les yeux au plafond, accrochant sur un des lustres éteints le reflet tremblant d'une des nombreuses bougies allumées ça et là dans la pièce.

« …infidèle… »

« … abandonné, et les enfants !... »

« Après tout ce temps, faire ça à… »

« … j'ai été si choquée quand j'ai entendu… »

« …n'aurais jamais cru, vous pensez bien… »

Oui, vous pensez bien ! Vous qui pensez si bien penser, continuez à déverser votre fiel ! Vous ne savez rien, vous n'êtes rien !

 **Je vais funambule**

 **Sur un fil de verre**

Draco ferma de nouveau les yeux, tenta de se fermer aux murmures ambiants, se détachant de l'ambiance pesante qui le clouait au sol ici, parmi tous ces compatissants opportunistes.

Je croyais être le pire des félons…

 _C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? On était censé être ennemis, toi et moi._

Oui, et ?

 _Et tu es sans doute celui qui me connaissait le mieux._

Ne parle pas au passé !

 _Tu préfères que je parle du passé ?_

 **Toutes mes pendules** **  
Tournent à l'envers**

Une poigné de main qui ne se concrétisera qu'une trentaine d'années plus tard.

Un quai de gare. Echange de regards. Echange de sourires, aux souvenirs.

Un salut poli dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Ce quai de gare. Echange de regards. Pensée furtive que l'animosité n'est plus aussi intense.

Le tribunal. Un témoignage. Un « merci » que la fierté empêche d'exprimer.

Les derniers gravats qui retombent. Un dernier coup d'œil au champ de bataille, avant de tourner le dos, laissant là-bas le héros.

 **J'amasse les heures**

Les souvenirs valsaient en tourbillon enivrant et douloureux derrière les paupières closes de Draco. Depuis le premier regard, jusqu'à la toute dernière poignée de mains. La dernière, qui fut aussi la première.

Cruelle ironie de la vie.

C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

 **Entre toi et moi**

 _La vie a toujours eu un drôle de sens de l'humour, je te le concède, Malefoy._

Un frisson parcourut le sorcier blond. Il rouvrit les yeux, sentant de nouveau les gens autour de lui. Ils s'agitaient un peu, écoutant avec plus ou moins d'attention les discours qui se succédaient. Malefoy, lui, n'écoutait rien. Ça ne l'intéressait pas d'entendre les amis de l'autre évoquer le bon vieux temps, énumérer ses supposées qualités, s'attendrir de ses très pardonnables défauts.

Encenser un héros quand il n'est plus là pour recevoir les louanges, à quoi bon ?

Attendre que l'être aimé ne soit plus là pour lui dire combien il a compté, pour quoi faire ?

Lui n'avait jamais attendu pour dire à Potter tout ce qu'il pensait ! Même si c'était pour l'insulter, l'envoyer chier, le railler, le démonter, il avait au moins toujours eu l'honnêteté de lui dire en face !

Il fallait croire qu'il était plus facile de déclarer sa haine que son amour aux vivants.

Et puis, enfin, on annonça à l'assemblée -soudain de nouveau excitée- que le temps du recueillement était venu. Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco Malefoy se retrouva balloté, emporté dans le flot de la foule qui se dirigea comme un seul homme vers le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il sentait presque les tremblements d'impatience des sorciers autour de lui, pressés contre lui pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Vite, vite, on va pouvoir assouvir notre voyeurisme déplacé -et faire passer cela pour un hommage respectueux, rendez-vous compte !

Quelle chance.

 **Gravats de rancœurs et d'effroi**

Cette fois, la porte était marron. Couleur de terre. Draco n'était pas sûr d'aimer davantage cette couleur que le bordeaux.

Du rouge lui aurait paru toujours plus approprié. Un beau rouge vif, éclatant, plein d'une fougue agressive et emportée !

Pas le temps de polémiquer sur la porte, qui s'entrouvrait déjà. La foule se pressa, tous voulurent être les premiers, oubliant un instant de feindre un recueillement attristé et concentré. Il fallut qu'on les calme un peu, qu'on les organise à demi-mot et enfin le troupeau accepta de former une file.

Malefoy s'était écarté, laissant tous ces anonymes se battre pour avoir le privilège de côtoyer la mort de près les premiers. Il s'appuya contre le mur du fond du palier, observant ce spectacle avec un abattement aussi soudain que profond.

 **Il faudrait en rire**

La célébrité était moche jusque dans la mort. Lui qui avait si longtemps jalousé Potter pour l'engouement qu'il suscitait, avait avec le temps compris qu'il s'agissait là davantage d'un fardeau que d'une bénédiction.

Ceux qui avaient approché de son vivant le héros n'étaient qu'une poignée ici, sans parler de ceux qui l'avaient véritablement côtoyé.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à ne s'être pas glissés dans la queue pour serpenter jusqu'à l'antre sacrée. En tournant la tête vers l'autre bout du petit hall, le sorcier blond constata, sans réelle surprise, que la famille de Potter était massée là, serrés les uns contre les autres, fixant d'un œil sombre la longue file qui se prolongeait jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

 **C'est tellement banal**

Fermant les yeux, Draco laissa les bruits étouffés autour de lui le bercer, le ramenant quelques années en arrière, dans un souvenir dont les couleurs se mélangeaient.

Il était sur une plage… non, dans un parc. A Londres ? Non, en Irlande…

Il se rappelait en tout cas d'un grand soleil. Ou… ou bien le temps était-il un peu couvert ? Oui, cela devait être le début de l'automne. La fin du printemps ?

En tout cas, si c'était tout cela à la fois, il se souvenait d'une chose, immuable, qui avait accompagné chacun de ces moments.

 **Mélo-tragédie**

Le sourire de Potter.

Sourire de joie, marquant chaque fois davantage les petites rides au coin des yeux.

Sourire encourageant, réchauffant son cœur quand le moral ne suivait pas.

Sourire triste, parce que même les héros ont des failles.

Sourire timide, pas sûr d'être bien accueilli.

Sourire surpris, qui vient se percuter à une colère toute aussi surprise.

Des rencontres au hasard… puis provoquées… attendues… espérées… rêvées…

 **A deux balles**

Merde, putain de Potter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir souri quand on s'est revu ?

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Après tout ce temps, on ne pouvait pas juste rester ennemis ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

 _Allons, Draco. Nous ne l'étions plus. Ces gamineries étaient finies._

 **Je sais y'a bien pire**

Oui, à un moment, il avait été temps de grandir. A la fin de la dernière bataille, précisément. Oui, quand Harry Potter s'était définitivement inscrit dans l'Histoire comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, tous avaient dû devenir adultes.

Ce n'était pas forcément un mal. Le sens des priorités avaient changé. Tout avait pris sens.

Enfin, aurait dû…

Draco Malefoy, comme tous les autres, avait changé de vie. D'envies. De vices.

La vie avait continué, pour tous. On grandissait, arrachait les pansements même si les plaies n'étaient pas encore sèches. On comptait les cicatrices, et puis on les camouflait. On entrait dans la vie active -comme s'ils avaient été passifs jusque-là !-, on entrait dans le moule d'une existence « normale ».

Travail. Mariage. Enfants.

Et puis, les accrocs. Les erreurs de parcours. Les traversées du désert. Les petites plaies qui se rouvrent, et celles qu'on gratte. Les cicatrices qu'on regarde de temps en temps, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 **Je sais l'hôpital**

Devenir un héros n'immunise pas contre la peur, les cauchemars, les disputes. Sauver le monde ne vous rend pas saint.

La colère, l'angoisse, le doute, les regrets sont toujours là, pendus au cou comme des médailles glanées avec les années. Bien méritées.

Mais face au monde, qui clame sa reconnaissance, il faut sourire. Faire bonne figure. Alors on cache de nouveau les cicatrices, on repanse les blessures. Et on offre son plus beau sourire -factice.

Jusqu'à la goutte d'eau. Cette foutue goutte de trop qui fait déborder le cœur : la colère et la peur prennent le dessus. Et on se noie.

 **Mais puis-je au moins dire** **  
Que ça fait mal**

« Monsieur… Ca va être à vous. »

Malefoy rouvrit les yeux. Le petit hall s'était vidé. Devant lui, le portier. Derrière lui, la porte ouverte vers la chambre. Draco se redressa, serra jusqu'à l'en déformer son chapeau. Déglutit, jette un œil de côté. Même la grande famille pleine d'amour était partie. Sauf Hermione Granger. Bien sûr.

Digne dans son tailleur sombre bien coupé, les cheveux enfin disciplinés relevés en un chignon strict, elle ne disait rien, le fixait sans ciller. Draco soutint comme il le put ce regard. Et puis, vaincu par cette force tranquille, il baissa les yeux. Réalisa qu'on attendait toujours de lui une réaction. Il hocha alors la tête, et l'homme face à lui s'écarta doucement, lui indiquant la pièce du bras.

Alors qu'il aurait voulu, comme toujours, fuir, Draco Malefoy se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers le dernier lieu de repos de Harry Potter.

 **Et là moi je fais quoi**

Le sorcier brun était bien là. Etendu sur un grand lit, qui paraissait démesurément grand, surtout pour un homme qui avait vécu seul à la fin de sa trop courte vie. Perdu dans un océan de draps lisses et froids, la tête reposant sur un oreiller neuf, dur.

« Merde… Tu les aimes moelleux. Tu… Toi qui aimes enfouir ta tête en dessous de ton coussin le matin, quand le soleil traverse les rideaux… »

 **Après toi**

Draco ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait. Ses joues étaient inondées, mais il ne réalisa pas. Il resta là, sur le seuil de cette chambre, fixant, hagard, le grand lit.

 **Mes rêves sont vides**

Son regard se posa malgré lui sur le visage de Harry Potter. Figé dans un sommeil désormais éternel, lisse. Froid. Impersonnel.

Draco le reconnut à peine. Etait-ce vraiment là la dernière image qu'il aurait du brun ? Où était son sourire ? Où étaient ses prunelles vertes toujours si animées ? Où étaient ses rides de sourire et de souci ? Où même était cette foutue cicatrice, la seule qui aurait pu rester ? Putain, où était Harry Potter ?

Le blond essaya de rappeler à lui toutes les images vivantes et vibrantes qu'il avait de l'autre. Mais en cet instant, rien ne vint. Aucun souvenir.

Juste cette obsédante image de ce corps sans vie, figé à jamais.

 **Je ne fais que des faux pas**

Titubant en arrière, d'un pas, deux pas… Draco finit par faire demi-tour, retournant en quelques enjambées jusqu'au mur du palier, s'y appuyant comme s'il allait s'écrouler. Il entendit dans un bourdonnement indistinct l'homme et sans doute Granger s'approcher de lui, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par l'air qui commençait à lui manquer pour s'en inquiéter.

 **Je fais quoi**

Exhalant un souffle péniblement rauque, Malefoy sentit son cœur battre avec une peur panique frénétique quand il réalisa qu'il était réellement en train de manquer d'air. Il se raccrocha péniblement au mur, dont le papier peint légèrement rugueux chatouilla sa paume mais ne la retint pas.

 **Ici-bas**

Son chapeau melon lui échappa, roulant jusqu'au haut de l'escalier. Dans un brouillard empli d'un bourdonnement sourd, Draco Malefoy sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes qui chancelaient, et il s'écroula en perdant connaissance.

 **Les beaux souvenirs me brûlent de froid**

Le trou noir.

 **Sans toi, moi je sers à quoi**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il sentit fut le linge humide, délicieusement glacé, qu'on lui avait posé sur le front. Puis le visage, inquiet et foutrement maternel, de Hermione apparut au-dessus de lui. Elle retira doucement le tissu et murmura :

« Ca va mieux Malefoy ? »

« Super… » croassa-t-il, plissant le nez en une moue réprobatrice. Mais il sentit le doigt de la sorcière se poser sur la fine ride entre ses deux yeux, tandis qu'elle ajoutait, presque amusée :

« Pas de ça, sinon les soucis te feront vieillir avant l'heure. »

Merde… Ces mots, c'étaient ceux que Potter lui disaient chaque fois qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Les larmes revinrent, sans prévenir, traîtresses. Saloperie !

 **Des rues sans couleurs**

Ok, c'était jour de deuil, mais Draco Malefoy aurait aimé ne rien ressentir en venant ici. Il était venu pour un adieu, pour tourner une page. Pas pour ouvrir les vannes.

 **Le monde est en deuil**

Il aurait aimé ne rien ressentir. Si seulement son foutu cœur avait pu s'arrêter de battre, comme celui de Harry Potter !

 **Si vide et si seul**

Serrant les poings de rage devant ses yeux pour se cacher, Draco sentit des spasmes étreindre par intermittences répétées son cœur, et espéra un instant y passer, là, sur cette moquette épaisse, sur ce fichu palier, devant les yeux effarés de Granger.

 **Et pourtant si rempli de toi**

Mais rien à faire. La douleur affluait par vagues, lourdes et écrasantes, menaçait de le noyer mais pas de l'emporter.

« Putain de Potter ! Pourquoi… pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi… »

 **Déclaré coupable**

 _Je suis désolé, Draco._

« Ouais, c'est ça ! T'es désolé ? Connard ! » Malefoy hoquetait son chagrin et sa rancœur, sous le regard non pas horrifié mais compréhensif de Hermione.

 **Toi tu vas au diable**

 _Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Si j'avais su, je…_

« Ah ouais ? Et si tu avais su, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais évité de la foutre en colère ? Crétin… »

 **A moi les chemins de croix**

 _Je… Je ne sais pas bien. Je ne pensais juste pas que…_

Que quoi, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que j'avais besoin de toi ? Et ben ouais, j'avais besoin de toi ! Voilà, t'es content ?

 _Non. Je trouve ça un peu triste._

Que quoi ? Que j'ai besoin de toi ?

 _Non. De ne le comprendre que maintenant._

« C'est trop tard… » souffla Malefoy, essuyant enfin ses larmes, avant de tenter de se redresser. Granger l'y aida, lui posant une main si détestablement amicale dans le dos pour le soutenir le temps qu'il se remette sur ses pieds.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-elle, encore un peu inquiète.

 **Pourquoi pas sourire**

Malefoy aurait voulu qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa sollicitude, et le laisse tranquille. Mais, malgré la colère qui lui vrillait les tempes et l'estomac, il n'avait plus quinze ans. Il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça. Alors, il esquissa un sourire froid, poli.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

 **Rien de plus normal**

« Un petit malaise. » Il lissa les pans de son manteau long, hocha imperceptiblement la tête en remerciement quand Hermione lui tendit son chapeau, qu'elle venait de ramasser.

Mais, au moment où il empoignait le chapeau melon, les yeux de la brune s'attardèrent dessus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un questionnement trouble et perplexe l'animait, clairement.

Malefoy tira un peu plus sur le chapeau, le récupérant, évitant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de la sorcière.

 **Mélo-tragédie** **  
A deux balles**

Souvenir d'un après-midi d'automne, à flâner dans les rues de Dublin. Incognitos. Ca fait du bien.

Le vent souffle, frais. Il râle : ses cheveux vont encore être décoiffés !

L'autre rit. Evidemment, il s'en fiche, lui, d'être débraillé. C'est une seconde nature chez lui.

Et puis, en même temps, leurs regards accrochent la vitrine de cette boutique. Aussi fou que cela paraisse, ils viennent de craquer tous deux pour le même chapeau. Mince ! Qui des deux va l'acheter ?

Non, non, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas s'affubler du même couvre-chef ! Allons, ils seront ridicules, non ?

Non.

 **Je sais y'a bien pire**

Draco Malefoy revint au présent. La main fermement agrippée sur la rambarde de l'escalier, il s'apprêta à redescendre.

Mais la voix de Hermione Granger le retint.

« Il y a un buffet, en bas. » Elle attendit juste un peu trop pour ajouter : « Si tu veux. »

 **La peine capitale**

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici ! Mais avait-t-il vraiment le choix ?

Oui, sans doute, en fait.

Mais, peut-être fut-ce par politesse, ou sans doute plus par masochisme, Draco Malefoy acquiesça. Accepta.

Et resta.

 **Mais je peux te dire** **  
Que ça fait mal**

Il ne pourrait rien avaler. Il le sentait. Rien ne passerait, il ne pourrait rien digérer aujourd'hui.

Aussi, s'il avait fait l'effort de rester, il ne poussa pas la mascarade jusqu'à se mêler à l'attroupement autour du buffet. Il observait tout depuis un coin de la grande salle, véritablement harassé. Cette étrange journée n'avait déjà que trop duré.

 **Et là moi je fais quoi**

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'était pas déjà parti.

 **Après toi**

 _Tu as du mal à me laisser ?_

Ne te marre pas, Potter. C'est toi qui es parti et m'a laissé. Alors ne viens pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie !

… _Pardon. Sincèrement._

Draco esquissa malgré lui un rictus désabusé.

Ouais, c'est ça, t'es tellement désolé. Il fallait y penser avant de te barrer, ducon !

Les doigts du sorcier blond se serrèrent nerveusement autour de son verre -qu'il avait pris mais dont il n'avait pas bu une goutte. Ron Weasley se frayait un chemin parmi la foule -serrant quelques mains et acceptant l'air grave des condoléances d'usage. Mais il venait dans sa direction, ça, c'était sûr.

 **Mes rêves sont vides**

Malefoy chercha avidement du regard une échappatoire, mais la sortie était à l'autre bout de la salle, et il aurait pour cela fallu se glisser habilement parmi tous ces inconnus. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'escalier. Il y vit Granger, assise sur l'une des dernières marches, un enfant à ses côtés, qu'elle écoutait avec attention. Mais ses prunelles graves étaient dirigées vers lui, Draco.

Le blond lui adressa une grimace à mi-chemin entre reproche et supplication. Ron approchait de plus en plus, et Hermione l'avait vu, aussi.

Mais elle haussa les épaules, indiquant à Malefoy qu'elle n'interviendrait pas. Qu'elle le laissait se débrouiller.

Sympa, tes potes, Potter !

 **Je ne fais que des faux pas**

 _Oui, je trouve aussi._

C'est ça, moque-toi !

« Malefoy. » Weasley s'était planté juste en face de lui. Plus moyen de fuir.

 **Je fais quoi**

Desserrant légèrement le nœud de sa cravate qui l'étranglait trop, le blond se redressa un peu -mais rien à faire, le sorcier roux le dépassait toujours largement d'une tête-, tentant de garder contenance. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, l'autre reprenait déjà, d'un ton dur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Comment… »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour pour venir te foutre de nous ! »

« Mais non, je… »

Je quoi, après tout ? Oh et puis merde ! MERDE ! Ce couillon a raison, foutrement raison. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Putain, moi-même je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec lui, mais si c'est ce qu'il veut…

 _Non !_

« Ronald, non. »

 **Ici-bas**

Sans bruit, sans prévenir, Hermione était venue se glisser entre eux. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son époux, en un geste aussi apaisant qu'autoritaire, puis elle se tourna vers le blond, et lui intima sèchement :

« Bois ça. » Elle désignait le verre qu'il tenait toujours, et qui tremblait légèrement entre ses doigts aux jointures blanchies. Par la peur ? La colère ? La fatigue, peut-être, tout simplement.

Sans chercher plus à comprendre, Draco avala cul-sec le contenu du verre.

 **Les beaux souvenirs me brûlent de froid**

Le whisky lui incendia la gorge d'un seul coup, le faisant grimacer. Il toussota, et leva un regard défait vers les deux autres. Etrangement, Weasley semblait avoir perdu toute animosité. Il fixa un instant le blond, puis vida lui aussi d'un trait son verre… plissant lui aussi le nez sous le feu de l'alcool.

Esquissant alors seulement un sourire doux, la sorcière donna une petite tape sur la tête des deux hommes, et suggéra :

« Et maintenant vous allez vous trouver un coin tranquille tous les deux. Et interdit de vous battre. »

« Mais Mione… »

« C'est une veillée funèbre ! »

Draco intervint, peu enclin à partir s'isoler avec Weasley : « Justement, est-ce vraiment approprié de quitter les lieux, comme ça… »

La brune soupira, et ajouta, se massant la nuque :

« Rien de cette journée n'est approprié pour rendre hommage à Harry. » Sa voix s'étrangla un instant, et elle ajouta après un petit instant de silence : « Je crois que si on avait décidé de tous s'habiller de couleurs vives et de danser, ivres et joyeux, devant un grand feu de cheminée, il aurait trouvé ça mille fois plus approprié à sa mémoire, par Merlin ! »

A ses mots, les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent.

Putain, comme elle a raison ! Harry… C'est exactement l'image que je veux garder de toi. Un feu vif, d'un rouge flamboyant, agressif, passionné et vivant. Foutrement vivant !

 **Sans toi, moi je sers à quoi**

Draco ne se rappela pas bien comment Ron Weasley l'avait extirpé du groupe des faux apitoyés qui se gavaient de ragots et de petits fours, mais quand le vent frais et acéré de l'hiver lui fouetta le visage, sur le toit de la maison, il sentit subitement son corps se détendre. Comme s'il retrouvait un second souffle. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, laissant son regard se perdre sur les toits et les jardins qui s'étendaient autour d'eux à perte de vue, tableau moucheté de tâches de gris et de vert.

Un sourire inattendu affleura à ses lèvres quand il réalisa que c'était exactement les couleurs qu'il fallait à ce jour : du gris pour conjurer le sort trop définitif du noir de deuil. Et du vert, parce que c'était autant un joli pied de nez au Gryffondor qu'avait été Harry Potter qu'un hommage à ses prunelles toujours si vives.

Avec un sursaut de conscience, Draco réalisa qu'il avait mis ce jour-là un costume gris anthracite, comme s'il avait déjà prévu de distiller une note décalée dans le noir faussement apitoyé des autres personnes venues ici. Et il constata, en posant le regard sur le costume de Weasley que ce dernier portait du vert !

Surpris, Ron suivit son regard, puis précisa d'un ton bougon et un peu embarrassé :

« Harry disait que le vert m'allait bien. » Il toussota et ajouta en se passant une main maladroite dans les cheveux, les décoiffant : « Comme je suis roux. »

« Ta femme aussi portait un tailleur vert. » Draco venait seulement d'en prendre conscience, alors qu'il avait pourtant été près d'elle tout à l'heure.

Ron sourit, cette fois. D'un sourire triste, un peu lointain. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et buta dans un caillou imaginaire.

« Harry aimait bien le vert. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je sais. C'était la couleur des yeux de sa mère. »

« Et la tienne. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le vert. C'était ta couleur, aussi. »

 **Et là moi je fais quoi**

Foutu Weasley ! Pourquoi dire une chose pareille alors qu'il se sentait si faible ? Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer de nouveau, et craignit un instant que ses larmes ne coulent de nouveau. Mais, heureusement pour lui, une rafale de vent glacial vint les bousculer un instant, lui faisant ravaler ses pleurs.

Mais au fond de lui, la fêlure était là.

 _Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Draco, que je portais du vert parce que tu aimais cette couleur ?_

Je ne veux plus te parler, foutu Potter !

 _Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire ?_

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, Malefoy ? » demanda Ron, surpris, à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi ce con s'est-il laissé buter par elle… par ta sœur ? Pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire ? »

 **De mes pas**

 _Non…_

« Non, Malefoy, tu te trompes. » répliqua Weasley, d'une voix étonnamment dénuée de toute colère ou agressivité. Comme le blond reculait d'un pas, chamboulé et perdu, le rouquin reprit, dans un soupir douloureux, mais le regard franc et honnête : « Je sais bien ce que disent les rumeurs. Mais évidemment que non, Ginny ne lui a rien fait… » Comme Draco s'apprêtait à protester, il ajouta précipitamment, cette fois légèrement agacé : « Oui, oui, elle l'a trompé. Mais je ne juge pas, tu sais. Ca n'allait plus entre eux… Ils avaient chacun des blessures qui, réunies, ne se soulageaient plus. Ils se faisaient du mal à rester ensemble. »

« Ils n'ont pas tenté de… » Draco ne savait même pas ce qu'il comptait dire après. Il s'en fichait, en fait.

« Harry a essayé de recoller les morceaux, mais… Il allait trop mal pour ça. »

 **Toutes les rues mènent à des impasses**

Draco Malefoy le savait bien. Il avait voulu s'aveugler, pendant toutes ces années, chaque fois que lui et Harry se retrouvaient. Oui, au fond, il le voyait, que le brun n'allait pas bien. Qu'il vacillait encore souvent sur ses incertitudes, et que ses nuits tremblaient encore bien souvent sous les assauts des cauchemars.

Mais lui-même avait tant besoin de ces escapades loin du monde, juste eux deux, anciens ennemis complices, se retrouvant le temps d'un instant pour tout oublier. Il voulait tant s'enivrer de leurs rires et de leurs disputes anodines, il avait tant envie d'avoir encore et encore ces discussions où le futile menait à l'essentiel.

Plus les années passaient, plus il comptait les heures qui séparaient ces instants qu'ils volaient tous deux à l'histoire. Plus ils vieillissaient, plus il aspirait à se noyer dans ces secondes où le temps se suspendait, les laissant pantelants comme des adolescents.

Draco Malefoy savait, tout au fond de lui, que Harry Potter marchait sur un fil. Et il se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas de filet pour le rattraper. Lui-même n'aurait pas eu la force de le retenir par la main s'il tombait, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de se reconstruire auprès du brun.

Mais il pensait que ça irait.

« Je pensais qu'il ne tomberait jamais. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, qui l'avait laissé perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco releva un regard tremblant vers lui.

« C'était Harry Potter. Je pensais que… que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. » Secouant la tête, il ajouta alors, perdu : « Mais du coup, si ce n'est pas… Si, contrairement à ce que dit tout le monde, ce n'est pas ta sœur qui, dans un coup de jalousie, l'a… qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu sais comment il est… ? » Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

Draco sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement, comme s'il se desséchait sur lui-même.

« J'ai lu que… poison… »

Ron acquiesça.

« Et ce n'est pas ta sœur qui l'a mis dans son café ? » Tu l'aimais avec trois sucres et plein de lait, comme les enfants.

 _Oui, c'est vrai. Tu t'en rappelles ?_

Je me souviens de tout, Harry.

Ron secoua la tête négativement.

 _Et tu te rappelles de la fois où…_

« Mais alors… Weasley, c'était un accident ? » De l'espoir, sans trop y croire.

 _Draco, je te parle. Dis, tu te souviens quand…_

« Non. Ce n'était pas un accident. Harry l'a pris volontairement. »

Dans la tête de Malefoy, un grand blanc se fit. Violent. Brutal. Annihilant tout.

 **Et là j'écoute quoi, sans ta voix**

Deux étages plus bas, les voix montèrent depuis la rue, de nouveau envahie par la foule d'anonymes qui, rassasiés, quittaient enfin les lieux. Quelques rires fusèrent, comme si la porte bordeaux franchie, la rigueur et la retenue n'étaient plus de mise.

Au loin, un clocher sonna. Trois coups.

Mais dans la tête de Draco, plus aucun son. Plus de parole, plus de rire, plus de cri. Pas le moindre chuchotement ne s'y glissait. Seule une sourde incompréhension était venue s'y loger.

Il sentit à peine la grande main de Ron Weasley venir lui tapoter l'épaule.

 **Sans tes mots, tes rires, tes chants, tes éclats**

« Je te laisse un peu seul. » suggéra timidement le sorcier roux, avant de redescendre, laissant l'autre sur le toit.

Se mordant la lèvre, Draco tenta de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Lui qui pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait pleuré dans sa vie explosait aujourd'hui tous les compteurs.

Il baissa la tête, réalisant avec stupeur qu'il tenait son chapeau melon entre ses mains, qui s'y étaient de nouveau agrippées avec force, le déformant légèrement. Confus, il le tapota pour lui redonner sa forme d'origine, et en caressa le feutre doux, d'un bleu presque noir, à peine fané par les années.

 **Ça sert à quoi tout ça**

 _Tu te rappelles pourquoi on l'avait choisi bleu ?_

Non, dis-moi.

 _Allons, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens… Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, toi ?_

Parce que je veux encore t'entendre me parler.

 _Ok. On l'avait pris bleu parce que c'était un compromis. Ni rouge, ni vert. Un compromis._

Une trêve.

 _Un rêve._

Quoi ?

 _Tout ce temps, avec toi… Tous ces moments, partagés. Ca a été un beau rêve, Draco. Je voulais t'en remercier._

Mais alors… mais alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, aujourd'hui ?

 _Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'étais pas aussi fort que je l'espérais._

J'aurais pu t'aider !

 _Personne ne le pouvait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu peux me faire des reproches à moi, mais sache que toi tu as été parfait. Jusqu'au bout._

Pas suffisamment !

 _Si. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à oublier tout, l'espace de quelques moments. Tu m'as offert du rêve, tu m'as permis de m'évader et vivre libre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et ça c'est plus précieux que n'importe quoi._

Harry… Avec toi aussi, je m'évadais. Avec toi, je profitais enfin de la vie. Mais maintenant… maintenant que tout est fini, comment je vais faire…

 **Sans toi**

 _Pardon._


End file.
